Rurouni Kenshin Email Surveys!
by AryKoneko26
Summary: Insane, dumb e-mail questions Rurouni Kenshin cast dumb answers REVIEW!
1. Artemis

Artemis: *checking her e-mail* hmmm, a survey, eh?

Akerri: *whistling*

Artemis: thankies Akerri! I got bored, now I gots something to do!

Akerri: hoooo….

Artemis: I'll send this to my dear Kenshin-gumi!!

Akerri: O.O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Artemis Nakano ArtemisnoKawaii@yahoo.com

From: Akerri Nakano Pharaoh's_Girl24@yahoo.com

It's a bit insane, but still fun…muahahahaha!!! 

~Akerri

1) Name: Artemis Nakano

2) Age: 15

3) Gender: Female

4) Hair Color: Black

5) Nicknames: Artie, Ms. Art, Tenken Chick, Insane Authoress

6) Eye Color: Brown

7) Plans for World Domination?: well, sometimes, I guess.

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: no! no no no!

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: well, kinda. Does putting your friends into insane fanfics considered loyal?

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: yes, yes, and yes. 

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: what kinda sick question is this? NO!!

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: yes!!

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: Ask Akerri. She's the one giving me my ideas for world domination

14) What school do you go to? Domino High School 

15) Do you like cheese? No! eww!

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head?: Akerri. I only got 1!

17) Do you have magical powers?: yes! I have insane autoress powers!! ^_^ and I have ancient powers too!

18) What type of music do you listen to?: rock

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: wha?!

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: okay, this is getting a wee bit weird.

21) Do you like shiny objects?: ooh…shiny! Yes

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: I don't have a clue….

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: hahahahahaha! Very funny! Yes. One climbed into my bedroom window once and stole my fanfic notes!!!

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: no! hell no! I fling flaming _arrows_ at people. ^_~

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? yes. All the time.

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Niether. Sheesh, what kinda maniac made this?

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: well, only 1. Akerri…..

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: *_* n-no. well, they tried to when they thought I was Akerri. *glares at Akerri*

29) Are your friends loud?: Hell yeah! From Sanosuke to Kaoru!

30) Who's the quietest? Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)

31) Who is most reliable? Soujiro! 3 

32) Least reliable? Misao XP 

33)Biggest pyro? Sanosuke

34) Who are your best friends? Angeline, Soujiro, Ryou, Kyoko, Akane, and Mina.^_^

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Chocolate

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)

37) Sunset or sunrise?: Sunset

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? good

40) Do you have any siblings?: yes, burnfist(I wont say his real name), Demeter, and Apollo

41) To be or not to be? Not to be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: wha? O_o

43) What do you do when you're confused?: probably cast a random spell on the first person I see. *sees someone walking by her* muahahahahahahaha!!

44) Do you believe in God?: yes, but Akerri believes in Ra.

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? Smarter! I'm already pretty! 

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: tried to 

47) Gone skinny dipping? Um…..hehe, yes.

48) Run around nude?: when I was a baby!! C'mon! gimme a break.

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey? Okaaaaay……no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: this is really getting stupid….no!

51) Rolled around in jello?: yes…..it was Apollo's fault!!!

52) Set fire to a turtle?: no….

53) Set fire to yourself?: never!!

54) Used this face on msn o-O? I don't use msn that much.

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?:ewwies! No!! (for those who don't know what that is, its The injection of liquid into the rectum through the anus for cleansing, for stimulating evacuation of the bowels, or for other therapeutic or diagnostic purposes. ^_^)

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: yesh 

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: yesh

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: neither! Seriously…

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: I dunno, set them on fire?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: guess who I'm sending this to!

Akerri: I know! Ooh! Ooh! I know!

Artemis: Who?

Akerri: some insane guy that you fallen helplessly in love with!

Artemis: -_- no. I'm sending it to the Tenken! Soujiro Seta!! Yay!

Soujiro: someone please save me! ^_^"

Artemis: nu uh, souji-chan! *starts dragging him to her computer* you won't be going anywhere until you complete your e-mail survey!

Soujiro: ^_^ okie dokie! *starts typing*

Artemis: muahahahahaha!!!!!


	2. Soujiro

Artemis: muahahahahaha!!! Soujiro finished! Lets see his results….oh yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the e-mail survey. T_T that makes me sad…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Soujiro Seta tenken_no_soujiro18@hotmail.com

From: Artemis Nakano ArtemisnoKawaii@yahoo.com

Weee! Akerri sent it to me! Fill it! Fill it! Fill it!! ^_^

~Artemis

1) Name: Soujiro Seta

2) Age: 18

3) Gender: male

4) Hair Color: brown

5) Nicknames: Tenken no Soujiro, Souji-chan(by Artemis), Souji-kun(by Kyoko)

6) Eye Color: brown

7) Plans for World Domination?: not really. Maybe if you count when I was with Shishio-san

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: I never went to school. What's sniper anyway?

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: [well, kinda. Does putting your friends into insane fanfics considered loyal?] I don't think so, Artemis. And yes, I am very loyal to my friends

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: plenty o' times 

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: ………

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: sorta. Artemis forces me to…

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: [Ask Akerri. She's the one giving me my ideas for world domination] Artemis, don't listen to Akerri. She's just brain-damaged from the journey to the future. And I said I don't have any plans for world domination!

14) What school do you go to? I don't go to school

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head?: I don't have any alter egos…..-_-"

17) Do you have magical powers?: I dunno. Is amazing charm and super fast speed counted as magical powers?

18) What type of music do you listen to?: soft rock. Hard rock(the kind Artemis and Akerri listen to) hurt my ears {(-_-)}

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: I don't understand that question…that's one of the few things I don't get.

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: there's a large metal pole up Bush's ass? I never knew that! ^_^

21) Do you like shiny objects?: yeah! I like how they blind my eyes when I stare at them long! ^_^

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: [I don't have a clue….] yeah Artemis. Is Bakura really a cheap ho? And Kyoko is not a cheap ho!! Is she? -_-?

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: squirrels = evil…they're after us….

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: [no! hell no! I fling flaming _arrows_ at people. ^_~] ya should've seen when she launched a flaming arrow onto Sano's back. It took him 10 minutes to realize it was burning his shirt. ^_^ no. its cruel to set turtles on fire!!

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? no, I'm not that kinda guy!

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. Now why would my friends wanna dump me? Besides the fact that I turned temporarily insne, or that they could be jealous of my speed or….

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: ….yes. The 'twins' Artemis and Akerri(hopefully they're not here to see this..)

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"

29) Are your friends loud?: definitely. Everyone I know will well whatever they want, whenever they want.

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] true, true. I agree

31) Who is most reliable? [Soujiro! 3] aww, thanx Artie! Hmm, I'll return the favor. Artemis is the most reliable person I know. 

32) Least reliable? [Misao XP] you really hate her, don't you? Sanosuke. He'll gamble all your money away

33)Biggest pyro?: I….don't….know….. 

34) Who are your best friends? Artemis, Kyoko, Ryou, Akerri(sorta)Angeline(she's pretty nice too)

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Vanilla. (its better to put chocolate syrup on vanilla ice cream than chocolate)

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: [Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)] ….chocolate lovers….eh. vanilla

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunset

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? good

40) Do you have any siblings?: nope, not anymore. I killed them! Yay! ^_^

41) To be or not to be? To be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: …..come again?

43) What do you do when you're confused?: hit my head on the floor until I have a humongous headache….

44) Do you believe in God?: I bit. I thought Buddha and God were the same

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? Smarter. I really don't feel I need to go overboard with the 'pretty'

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: is kill the same as blow up?

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] y-yes….with Artemis…..

48) Run around nude?: nooooooo….

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: noooo……

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: [this is really getting stupid….no!] I agree. And no. I've never even seen the invisible monkeys anyway

51) Rolled around in jello?: [yes…..it was Apollo's fault!!!] aah, yes. When Apollo turned your bed inot jello. That was priceless. no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: no! its cruel to set animals on fire!!

53) Set fire to yourself?: O.O …..n-no

54) Used this face on msn o-O? I dun use msn….

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?:[ewwies! No!! (for those who don't know what that is, its The injection of liquid into the rectum through the anus for cleansing, for stimulating evacuation of the bowels, or for other therapeutic or diagnostic purposes. ^_^)] yuck! I never knew that! But asking for ass liquid?! Never!

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: yes

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: yes

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: B. Artemis said she'll set me on fire if I didn't fill this out…

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: [I dunno, set them on fire?] see! See! Whatta did I tell ya! And I'd probably do nothing. I'm a pretty shy guy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: *punches Soujiro in the arm* you dumass! You told them that we went skinnydipping together?!

Soujiro: *rubs his arm* ouchies. But I don't like to lie.

Artemis: great, now Kyoko's gonna get REAL pissed off at us. Whatever you do, DON'T SEND THAT TO KYOKO!!

Soujiro: uh….

Artemis: oh no! you sent it to her! 

Soujiro: …..yes..

Artemis: people, if you are reading this, we are legally declared dead. Next up…is Kyoko…please feel welcome to go to our funeral.

Soujiro: now I'm in for it…


	3. Kyoko

Artemis:….I'm scared Soujiro…really scared….

Soujiro: I know…..I bet she'll be screaming at us in 5.….4.…..3.….2.….1.…..

Kyoko: SOUJIRO!!! ARTEMIS!!!!!

Artemis and Soujiro: AAAAH!! *runs like hell*

Artemis: okay! Read Kyoko's survey, and please, SAVE OUR SOULS!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Female_Battousai25@msn.com

From: tenken_no_soujiro18@hotmail.com

Hey Kyoko! Artemis sent me this e-mail survey. Oh, and could you skip over #47, please?

~Soujiro

1) Name: Kyoko Himura

2) Age: 18

3) Gender: Female

4) Hair Color: black(I know, I'm different from Niisan)

5) Nicknames: Battousai Girl(that's all I can think of!)

6) Eye Color: violet

7) Plans for World Domination?: no

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: no. I have no clue what a sniper is!

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: not _super_ loyal to them. Only a little

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: yes, and I did too

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: [………] I agree

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: yes!

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: I dunno, maybe kill the most powerful leaders in da world, but then again, I really don't wanna take over the world

14) What school do you go to? I don't go to school

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] [hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!] yes! Cheese _very _good!

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head?: angel, devil, moron, and smartypants(^_^)

17) Do you have magical powers?: yes, I can light a flaming inferno to anyone who gets me angry, annoyed or any other negative mood. (Soujiro: *gulps*)

18) What type of music do you listen to?: hmm, rock. Its best to use to scare away teenyboppers. ^_^

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: ???? *ish confused*

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: [there's a large metal pole up Bush's ass? I never knew that! ^_^] *sighs* no soujiro, there is no large metal pole in bush's ass. 

21) Do you like shiny objects?: swords are shiny, so yes!

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: [yeah Artemis. Is Bakura really a cheap ho? And Kyoko is not a cheap ho!! Is she? -_-?] first of all, Artemis's b/f really is a cheap ho! Haha! And second of all, I AM NOT A CHEAP HO!!! :-P soujiro is no a cheap ho!!

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: [squirrels = evil…they're after us….] you're really acting stoopid today, aren't ya? But I do have to agree, squirrels _are_ evil!

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: [no! hell no! I fling flaming _arrows_ at people. ^_~] [ya should've seen when she launched a flaming arrow onto Sano's back. It took him 10 minutes to realize it was burning his shirt. ^_^ no. its cruel to set turtles on fire!!] ahh, yes. That was a keeper. And yes, I do fling flaming turtles at people. (just don't tell soujiro!)

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? yes. Copyright ish stoopid!!!

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. 

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?:[ ….yes. The 'twins' Artemis and Akerri(hopefully they're not here to see this..)] very true *nods* Kamatari needs help. Sure, he looks great as a female, but I think it would be better if he be true to his gender. ^_^

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: [is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"] hey! that's a good point! Is sano the nice man in the white coat? if he is then yyyyy-no. ^_^

29) Are your friends loud?: yesh, very very very very…….(u get the point, ne?)

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] [true, true. I agree] count me in too!

31) Who is most reliable? [Soujiro! 3] [aww, thanx Artie! Hmm, I'll return the favor. Artemis is the most reliable person I know.] you mean I'm not reliable? *sniffs* Kenshin

32) Least reliable? [Misao XP] yesh! She gives a bad name to ninjas!! XP

33)Biggest pyro?: Shishio(he was literally _on fire!_) 

34) Who are your best friends? Soujiro, Artemis, Mina, Akane, Kaoru, and Sano

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Chocolate

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: [Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)] [….chocolate lovers….eh. Vanilla] whats wrong wit chocolate? Its an awesome flavor!

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunrise

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? evil

40) Do you have any siblings?: [nope, not anymore. I killed them! Yay! ^_^] are u drunk, sou-kun? Cuz a while ago, u were being all depressed cuz u killed yer family. Yes I do have a sibling. My Niisan, Kenshin.

41) To be or not to be? To be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: ……..

43) What do you do when you're confused?: *shrugz* I eat on a confused mind

44) Do you believe in God?: sorta. I also think that Buddha and God are the same.

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? Smarter. Am I not pretty enough?

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: …..yes

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] [y-yes….with Artemis…..] well, no, but- WHAT!!!! ARTEMIS!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU EVIL !*@^#&%^@(@ (Artemis&Soujiro: whoo boy…)

48) Run around nude?: no

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: [this is really getting stupid….no!] [I agree. And no. I've never even seen the invisible monkeys anyway] you can't see an _invisible _monkey baka!! 

51) Rolled around in jello?: no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: yes

53) Set fire to yourself?: no

54) Used this face on msn o-O? no

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?:……nooooo

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: yes

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: yes

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: neither

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: [I dunno, set them on fire?] [see! See! Whatta did I tell ya! And I'd probably do nothing. I'm a pretty shy guy…] Artemis isn't the one who'll be setting things on fire today _Sou-kun_…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis & Soujiro: *are all tied up*

Kyoko: Artemis, you have gone _wayy_ too far this time. *waves her finger at Artemis*

Artemis: *bites Kyoko's finger* 

Kyoko: yowwiez!! hmph.I can't believe this. Where did you skinnydip in the first place?!

Soujiro: uh….

Artemis:….well, the lake seemed pretty calming to me and then Soujiro came by and….

Kyoko: forget about it. I dun wanna hear the details!

Artemis: aaah, c'mon! we didn't _do _anything! I took a swim in the lake, big deal!

Kyoko: but, YOU HAD NO CLOTHES ON!!!

Artemis: *changes da subject*who did you send this to?

Kyoko: to my Niisan, Kenshin

Artemis: hoo boy, I bet its gonna be full o' 'oro' and 'that I am'

Kyoko: correct, but don't change the subject!! *cracks her knuckles.* okay! Its go time!

Artemis & Soujiro: OH NOOOO!!! 

Artemis: *cheek is swollen* pweez review da fic….owiez!


	4. Kenshin

Artemis: *cheek is still swollen* okay. Kenshin's turn to fill in the evil survey. 

Kenshin: but I don't have a computer, that I do not.

Artemis: *drags Kenshin all the way to her computer* there. Start filling.

Kenshin: aw, that sucks.

Artemis: oro? O.o

Kenshin: hey! that's my line!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To:scarred_for_lifeX@yahoo.com

From:Female_Battousai25@msn.com

Here Niisan. Soujiro sent it to me. I'm a bit angry right now so don't try to get anywhere near me.

~Kyoko

1) Name: Kenshin Himura

2) Age: 28

3) Gender: male

4) Hair Color: orangy-reddish

5) Nicknames: [Battousai Girl(that's all I can think of!)] Battousai, rurouni, swirley-eyed samurai, Kenii(Ayame &Suzume) Ken-san(Megumi)

6) Eye Color: violet

7) Plans for World Domination?: no

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: [no. I have no clue what a sniper is!] I think a sniper is a gun, de gozaru. no

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: I am super loyal to my friends, that I am.

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: [yes, and I did too] and that wasn't a good idea either. no

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: [………] [I agree] oro?

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: no

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: [I dunno, maybe kill the most powerful leaders in da world, but then again, I really don't wanna take over the world] where'd you get that idea? And I don't have any plans to take over the world, de gozaru.

14) What school do you go to? I don't go to school

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] [hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!] [yes! Cheese _very _good!] yes. Cheese _is very_ good! ^_^

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head?: [angel, devil, moron, and smartypants(^_^)] you are acting very odd, that you are. My alter ego is actually the Battousai.

17) Do you have magical powers?: [yes, I can light a flaming inferno to anyone who gets me angry, annoyed or any other negative mood. (Soujiro: *gulps*)] you never told me that. *thinks* hey! Why don't I have fire power! I don't have any super powers!

18) What type of music do you listen to?: [hmm, rock. Its best to use to scare away teenyboppers. ^_^] you scare everyone away when you play music like that. I like classical music.

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: oro?

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: [there's a large metal pole up Bush's ass? I never knew that! ^_^] [*sighs* no soujiro, there is no large metal pole in bush's ass. ] double oro?

21) Do you like shiny objects?: [swords are shiny, so yes! ^_^] same here.

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: [yeah Artemis. Is Bakura really a cheap ho? And Kyoko is not a cheap ho!! Is she? -_-?] [first of all, Artemis's b/f really is a cheap ho! Haha! And second of all, I AM NOT A CHEAP HO!!! :-P soujiro is no a cheap ho!!] seesha does not have a girlfriend, that I do not.

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: [squirrels = evil…they're after us….] [you're really acting stoopid today, aren't ya? But I do have to agree, squirrels _are_ evil!] yes, very much.

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: [no! hell no! I fling flaming _arrows_ at people. ^_~] [ya should've seen when she launched a flaming arrow onto Sano's back. It took him 10 minutes to realize it was burning his shirt. ^_^ no. its cruel to set turtles on fire!!] [ahh, yes. That was a keeper. And yes, I do fling flaming turtles at people. (just don't tell soujiro!)] you what?! *faints*

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? no

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. 

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: no. my friends are perfectly fine the way they are.

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: [is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"] [hey! that's a good point! Is sano the nice man in the white coat? if he is then yyyyy-no. ^_^] I think that sano _is_ the nice man in the white coat. he's the only person I know who has a white coat. so no.

29) Are your friends loud?: [yesh, very very very very…….(u get the point, ne?)] very true, very ,very true. 

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] [true, true. I agree] [count me in too!] me too!

31) Who is most reliable? [Soujiro! 3] [aww, thanx Artie! Hmm, I'll return the favor. Artemis is the most reliable person I know.] [you mean I'm not reliable? *sniffs* Kenshin] aww, how sweet. Sorry Kyoko, but I think Kaoru is someone I can really rely on.

32) Least reliable? [Misao XP] [yesh! She gives a bad name to ninjas!! XP] hmm, you guys are a bit paranoid.

33)Biggest pyro?: [Shishio(he was literally _on fire!_)] I agree.(I always agree with my sister!)

34) Who are your best friends? Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Artemis, Kyoko, Megumi

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Vanilla

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: [Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)] [….chocolate lovers….eh. Vanilla] [whats wrong wit chocolate? Its an awesome flavor!] nothings wrong with it, Kyoko. Chocolate is yummy! Mmmmm!

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunrise

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? good

40) Do you have any siblings?: [nope, not anymore. I killed them! Yay! ^_^] [are u drunk, sou-kun? Cuz a while ago, u were being all depressed cuz u killed yer family. Yes I do have a sibling. My Niisan, Kenshin.] Kyoko is my little sister

41) To be or not to be? Not to be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: [……..] oro?! O_o

43) What do you do when you're confused?: I….don't….know…..

44) Do you believe in God?: I don't think so, do I?

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? Smarter. 

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: no, but I have been blown up before.

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] [y-yes….with Artemis…..] [well, no, but- WHAT!!!! ARTEMIS!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU EVIL !*@^#&%^@(@ (Artemis&Soujiro: whoo boy…)] seesha is scared, that he is.. @_@ no

48) Run around nude?: no

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: [this is really getting stupid….no!] [I agree. And no. I've never even seen the invisible monkeys anyway] [you can't see an _invisible _monkey baka!! ] that is true, but what would an invisible monkey look like anyway?

51) Rolled around in jello?: no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: [yes] **faints again**

53) Set fire to yourself?: no

54) Used this face on msn o-O? yes. Plenty of times

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?: XP ewww!

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: no

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: no

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: neither

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: [I dunno, set them on fire?] [see! See! Whatta did I tell ya! And I'd probably do nothing. I'm a pretty shy guy…] [Artemis isn't the one who'll be setting things on fire today _Sou-kun_…..] uh, seesha don't think you should be setting anyone one fire…..again…..I don't know what I'd do if my friends don't answer me. Probably nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: So, Kenshin. Who'd you send it to.

Kenshin: Seesha sent it to Kaoru-dono, that I did.

Artemis: hoo boy, this is gonna get interesting. Anywayz, thank you to all who reviewed! Oh, yeah. Mazoku-Princess, when you asked who Soujiro and Kyoko were, Soujiro is one of the Juppon Gatana in the Kyoto arc and Kyoko is just my OC. I hope ya liked Kenshin's survey! I'm so happy! ^_^ 

Kenshin: Does Kaoru-dono have a computer?

Artemis: Is there any electricity in the Kamiya Dojo?

Kenshin: no

Artemis: then no. *grabs Kaoru* start filling in the survey Jo-chan!

Kaoru: aww man. *starts typing*


	5. I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Gomen! Gomen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

I'm sorry people! I'm in the Philippines right now if you're reading this! I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Akerri: no she isn't

Artemis: **grabs a long metal pole and smashes Akerri with it**

Akerri: owiez! Yami abuse! Yami abuse!! **runs away**

Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for 2 weeks, so from then on, there won't be any fanfic writing for me. *sniffs* waaaaah!!!

Everyone that has ever been in her fanfics: hurray!! HURRAY!!! YAY!!!!

*sniffs* don't worry, I'll be back soon. And maybe there's a computer in the Philippines!

Everyone: uh oh….

Oh well! Hope to see ya guys next time! Ja'ne!


	6. Kaoru

Artemis: I'm back! The trip was awesome!! I got to see all my cousins, and saw all their new dogs, and…..what are ya doing, Akerri?

Akerri: **scratching herself** those damned mosquitoes!! **scratches some more** owies!!!

Artemis: baka! I told you to put mosquito repellant on!!

Akerri: I did! But that Ra damned Darkfist switched my repellant with sugar and water!!!

Artemis: so what did you do to him?

Akerri: hehehe…well I **whisoers something into Artemis's ear**

Artemis: You did what?! I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen! Just read the survey now!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Kamiya_girl17@hotmail.com

From: scarred_for_lifeX@msn.com

Here Kaoru-dono. Niichan sent it to me. Hope you have fun with it, that I do.

~Kenshin

1) Name: Kaoru Kamiya

2) Age: 17

3) Gender: female

4) Hair Color: black

5) Nicknames: Jo-chan, Missy, Racoon girl(call me that, and I'll kill you)

6) Eye Color: blue

7) Plans for World Domination?: no

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: no

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: yes, I am very loyal to my friends.

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: [yes, and I did too] [and that wasn't a good idea either. No] hey, wasn't that the time Kyoko kicked you in the nuts and tried to join the Juppon Gatana?yeah, I don't think that was a good idea either. 

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: [………] [I agree] [oro?] …..is this some sorta joke?

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: no

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: none. I don't wanna take over the world!

14) What school do you go to? I don't go to school, I'm the teacher!!

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] [hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!] [yes! Cheese _very _good!] [yes. Cheese _is very_ good! ^_^] cheeese…mmmmm, yummie.

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head: I don't have an alter ego, though it could be cool.

17) Do you have magical powers?: Of course I do! My beautiful face is magical!! (=^_^=)

18) What type of music do you listen to?: I like pop music, especially, that, uh, who's that girl again? Oh yeah, Brittney Aguilera! 

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: ???

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: [there's a large metal pole up Bush's ass? I never knew that! ^_^] [*sighs* no soujiro, there is no large metal pole in bush's ass. ] [double oro?] if there's a large metal pole in his ass, then how does he sit?

21) Do you like shiny objects?: [swords are shiny, so yes! ^_^] [same here.] you guys make me feel bad! I don't have a sword!!! The only kind of shiny objects I like are jewelry.

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: [seesha does not have a girlfriend, that I do not.] not for long….hee hee hee….

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: [squirrels = evil…they're after us….] [you're really acting stoopid today, aren't ya? But I do have to agree, squirrels _are_ evil!] [yes, very much.] bad squirrels!! They won't leave us alone!!!

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: never!! Poor turtles! Kyoko will never learn.

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? yes!!! People keep saying that I stole their style, and they'll sue me for copyright! Pfft, yeah right.

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. 

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: yes!!!! Yes!! Yes!!!

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: [is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"] [hey! that's a good point! Is sano the nice man in the white coat? if he is then yyyyy-no. ^_^] [I think that sano _is_ the nice man in the white coat. he's the only person I know who has a white coat. so no.] Yes!! Sano is the nice man in the white coat! but what does it mean when he takes us away? Where?

29) Are your friends loud?: [yesh, very very very very…….(u get the point, ne?)] [very true, very ,very true.] they are really loud. I'm surprised that we're not even deaf!

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] [true, true. I agree] [count me in too!] [me too!] me three!! So scary.

31) Who is most reliable? [Soujiro! 3] [aww, thanx Artie! Hmm, I'll return the favor. Artemis is the most reliable person I know.] [you mean I'm not reliable? *sniffs* Kenshin] [aww, how sweet. Sorry Kyoko, but I think Kaoru is someone I can really rely on.] thank you Kenshin! Kenshin is the most reliable person ever!!

32) Least reliable? [Misao XP] [yesh! She gives a bad name to ninjas!! XP] [hmm, you guys are a bit paranoid.] Misao isn't bad! Now that Sano, tsk, tsk.

33)Biggest pyro?: [Shishio(he was literally _on fire!_)] [I agree.(I always agree with my sister!)] I disagree. Even if Shishio was on fire, Sano is more hot-headed.

34) Who are your best friends? Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin, Megumi, Artemis, and Kyoko.

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Vanilla

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: [Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)] [….chocolate lovers….eh. Vanilla] [whats wrong wit chocolate? Its an awesome flavor!] [nothings wrong with it, Kyoko. Chocolate is yummy! Mmmmm!] chocolate is yummy!!

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunrise

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? good

40) Do you have any siblings?: no, I'm an only child, unless you count Yahiko as my brother.

41) To be or not to be? Not to be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: [……..] [oro?! O_o] what the heck?! 

43) What do you do when you're confused?: I don't know. I just stay still until my brain turns on again.

44) Do you believe in God?: [I don't think so, do I?] I'll go with that answer…

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? Smarter. I already surpassed the most beautiful! ^_^

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: I don't have a sibling….waaah!!

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] [y-yes….with Artemis…..] [well, no, but- WHAT!!!! ARTEMIS!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU EVIL !*@^#&%^@(@ (Artemis&Soujiro: whoo boy…)] [seesha is scared, that he is.. @_@ no] so am I. Ya should've seen what Kyoko did to Artemis. She's lucky that she knew some healing spells.

48) Run around nude?: no

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: [this is really getting stupid….no!] [I agree. And no. I've never even seen the invisible monkeys anyway] [you can't see an _invisible _monkey baka!! ] [that is true, but what would an invisible monkey look like anyway?] it would probably look like air. That would be interesting….

51) Rolled around in jello?: no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: [yes] [**faints again**] ya mean this is new to you, Kenshin?! You never knew Kyoko set fire to turtles?!?!

53) Set fire to yourself?: no!!!

54) Used this face on msn o-O? yes, but only in emergencies.

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?: no, yuck! That's nasty!

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: yes

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: no

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: neither

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: [I dunno, set them on fire?] [see! See! Whatta did I tell ya! And I'd probably do nothing. I'm a pretty shy guy…] [Artemis isn't the one who'll be setting things on fire today _Sou-kun_…..] u[h, seesha don't think you should be setting anyone one fire…..again…..I don't know what I'd do if my friends don't answer me. Probably nothing.] I would probably…..I don't…know….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: I can't believe you put Poly juice potion(XD Harry Potter. lol!) in his beer!! I wonder what he's gonna do to you?

Akerri: well, we're gonna duel today to see who's the cooler yami. Of course, I'm gonna win!

Artemis: and why's that?

Akerri: well no duh! My fiancé was the great Pharoah himself! *sighs* If only he was smart enough to have our wedding before he sealed those six people in the items!!! Then we would've been married!!

Artemis: aah, quit your whining! 

Kaoru: I sent it to Yahiko! 

Artemis: that seems obvious. Okay people! You heard her! Yahiko's up next! See ya soon!


	7. Yahiko

Artemis: Hello people! If you've read the last chapter, Kaoru sent the survey to Yahiko! 'Nuff said, lets get to da fic!!……Akerri!!!

Akerri: *mixing a potion* hehehe….*glances at Artemis* what?!

Artemis: What are you doing?!

Akerri: I just borrowed one of your spellbooks! C'mon! My mage powers were taken away during the dimension warp!!

Artemis: *sighs* fine! Fine! What kinda spell are ya doing anyway?

Akerri: *laughs evily* you'll see….

Artemis: I don't like this. -_-;……*a fax comes in* ooh! Look! *grabs the fax and reads it* okie dokie people! I just got Yahiko's survey! Thank you Yahiko! Now skip this crap and read!….I'm getting an ice cream sandwich…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Only10_and_KickingAss@msn.com

From: Kamiya_girl17@hotmail.com

Hey Yahiko! Here's something interesting for you to do. It's kinda confusinf, but don't ask me.

~Kaoru 

1) Name: Yahiko Myoujin

2) Age: 10

3) Gender: male

4) Hair Color: black

5) Nicknames: I really don't have a nickname, unless you count 'the brat' as one.

6) Eye Color: brown

7) Plans for World Domination?: no

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: no

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: hmm, is maybe an answer?

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: all the time, all the time.

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: [………] [I agree] [oro?] […..is this some sorta joke?] it probably is. 

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: yes

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: I don't have any plans to take over the world.

14) What school do you go to? Yes, but not the stupid kind of school where you write down stuff. I'm a student of the Kamiya dojo, and I say it out loud with pride! ((I would've said it louder if I had a better teacher, though))

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] [hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!] [yes! Cheese _very _good!] [yes. Cheese _is very_ good! ^_^] [cheeese…mmmmm, yummie.] I luv cheese. Cheese in my crackers, in my bread, in Sano's shampoo that I rigged….

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head: my alter ego's name is superman!!

17) Do you have magical powers?: unfortunately no. IWANT SUPERPOWERS!!!ARTEMIS! GET ME SUPERPOWERS!!! (Artemis: shaddup Yahiko!!!) okay…

18) What type of music do you listen to?: punk rock ish cool!

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: O.o???

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: [there's a large metal pole up Bush's ass? I never knew that! ^_^] [*sighs* no soujiro, there is no large metal pole in bush's ass. ] [double oro?] [if there's a large metal pole in his ass, then how does he sit?] I don't know who Bush is….

21) Do you like shiny objects?: [swords are shiny, so yes! ^_^] [same here.] one day, I'm gonna have a sword like you guys!! But till then, shiny objects suck! They hurt my eyes!!

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: [seesha does not have a girlfriend, that I do not.] [not for long….hee hee hee….] Kenshin!! Watch out!! An ugly racoon's gonna take you away!! Oh yeah, I don't have a girlfriend.

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: [squirrels = evil…they're after us….] [you're really acting stoopid today, aren't ya? But I do have to agree, squirrels _are_ evil!] [yes, very much.] [bad squirrels!! They won't leave us alone!!!] *thinks about squirrels* aaaah!! I scared myself!!

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: [never!! Poor turtles! Kyoko will never learn.] not yet. Kyoko is gonna teach me how to light a turtle on fire tomorrow! Its gonna be awesome!

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? . yes yes, and yes.

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. 

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: yes, very much. 

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: [is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"] [hey! that's a good point! Is sano the nice man in the white coat? if he is then yyyyy-no. ^_^] [I think that sano _is_ the nice man in the white coat. he's the only person I know who has a white coat. so no.] [Yes!! Sano is the nice man in the white coat! but what does it mean when he takes us away? Where?] Sano is the only man in the white, so he is the nice man in the white coat! hey soujiro, when Sano took you away, where did he take you?

29) Are your friends loud?: [yesh, very very very very…….(u get the point, ne?)] [very true, very ,very true.] [they are really loud. I'm surprised that we're not even deaf!] good point! I'm going to get earpluggs! 

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] [true, true. I agree] [count me in too!] [me too!] [me three!! So scary.] me four! Scary scary scary!

31) Who is most reliable? [Soujiro! 3] [aww, thanx Artie! Hmm, I'll return the favor. Artemis is the most reliable person I know.] [you mean I'm not reliable? *sniffs* Kenshin] [aww, how sweet. Sorry Kyoko, but I think Kaoru is someone I can really rely on.] [thank you Kenshin! Kenshin is the most reliable person ever!!] Kenshin, my one word answer for everything.

32) Least reliable? [Misao XP] [yesh! She gives a bad name to ninjas!! XP] [hmm, you guys are a bit paranoid.] [Misao isn't bad! Now that Sano, tsk, tsk.] the least reliable is of course, Sano, duh!

33)Biggest pyro?: [Shishio(he was literally _on fire!_)] [I agree.(I always agree with my sister!)] [I disagree. Even if Shishio was on fire, Sano is more hot-headed.] hey! You stole the words right outta my mouth! Thief! Thief! 

34) Who are your best friends? Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Artemis, and Kyoko

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Vanilla

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: [Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)] [….chocolate lovers….eh. Vanilla] [whats wrong wit chocolate? Its an awesome flavor!] [nothings wrong with it, Kyoko. Chocolate is yummy! Mmmmm!] [chocolate is yummy!!] no! chocolate is bad!! It gives me pimples!! *shivers* I'll never forget that horrible moment.((read Yahiko's First Pimple for further information)) vanilla is safe, AND tasty!

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunrise

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? good

40) Do you have any siblings?: no, I am an only child, and don't count Kaoru as my sister!

41) To be or not to be? To be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: [……..] [oro?! O_o] [what the heck?!] what is an unlade swallow? 

43) What do you do when you're confused?: [I don't know. I just stay still until my brain turns on again.] I do the same exact thing.

44) Do you believe in God?: [I don't think so, do I?] [I'll go with that answer…] if God is the person that that Shougo-dude was preaching about, then no.

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? [Smarter. I already surpassed the most beautiful! ^_^] you're really freaking me out. I would rather be smarter.

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: no, but I've tried to blow up Kaoru with Artemis's fireworks before.

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] [y-yes….with Artemis…..] [well, no, but- WHAT!!!! ARTEMIS!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU EVIL !*@^#&%^@(@ (Artemis&Soujiro: whoo boy…)] [seesha is scared, that he is.. @_@ no] [so am I. Ya should've seen what Kyoko did to Artemis. She's lucky that she knew some healing spells.] skinny dipping?! Why would I wanna swim naked?

48) Run around nude?: no

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: [this is really getting stupid….no!] [I agree. And no. I've never even seen the invisible monkeys anyway] [you can't see an _invisible _monkey baka!! ] [that is true, but what would an invisible monkey look like anyway?] [it would probably look like air. That would be interesting….] um…yeah, I have.

51) Rolled around in jello?: no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: [yes] [**faints again**] [ya mean this is new to you, Kenshin?! You never knew Kyoko set fire to turtles?!?!] I will set fire to a turtle! I can't wait till tomorrow!

53) Set fire to yourself?: mmm, maybe, maybe not. that's for me to know and for you to never find out!!

54) Used this face on msn o-O? o-O yes.

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?: whats an e-ne-ma?

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: yes

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: yes

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: neither

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: [I dunno, set them on fire?] [see! See! Whatta did I tell ya! And I'd probably do nothing. I'm a pretty shy guy…] [Artemis isn't the one who'll be setting things on fire today _Sou-kun_…..] u[h, seesha don't think you should be setting anyone one fire…..again…..I don't know what I'd do if my friends don't answer me. Probably nothing.] [I would probably…..I don't…know….] probably nothing. All my friends are bigger than me, heck Artemis's lil brother is almost older than I am!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: so Yahiko, didja have fun?

Yahiko: no, I had a hard time

Artemis: and why is that? 

Yahiko: because I became ver, very, very, very, very, confused.

Artemis: that's how you're supposed to feel! Anywayz, Akerri? What did you put in the potion?

Akerri: stuff…*grins evily* ….that'll turn Darkfist into a tiny fly for 24 hours!! And I put it in his beer again!! *laughs evily*

Artemis: oh…that explains the fly that's been buzzing around your head for the past hour….

Akerri: what? *sees the fly* hehehe…*takes out a fly swatter* come here Darkfist!! *laughs evily*

Artemis: *sighs* she'll never learn. So Yahiko, who didja send it to?

Yahiko: a certain rooster living in the Kamiya dojo…

Artemis: okay. People! He sent it to Sano!! Okay?! Okay, time to get Darkfist back to normal again….*takes out another one of her spell books* Ja'ne! ~_^


	8. Sanosuke

Artemis: *sighs* finally, back. I've been bored for the past weeks and lacked in my fanfic writing. Whatever, lets just get to the survey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: BadAss_ZaNzA_dUdE@msn.com

From: Only10_and_KickingAss@msn.com

Something really weird about this. Oh well! Its fun though!

~Yahiko

1) Name: Sanosuke Sagara 

2) Age: 19

3) Gender: male

4) Hair Color: brown

5) Nicknames: Zanza, and….I don't wanna say this one…..rooster head. XP

6) Eye Color: brown

7) Plans for World Domination?: no

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: no

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: of course not! that's 

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: all the time, all the time.

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: [………] [I agree] [oro?] […..is this some sorta joke?] it probably is. 

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: yes

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: I don't have any plans to take over the world.

14) What school do you go to? Yes, but not the stupid kind of school where you write down stuff. I'm a student of the Kamiya dojo, and I say it out loud with pride! ((I would've said it louder if I had a better teacher, though))

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] [hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!] [yes! Cheese _very _good!] [yes. Cheese _is very_ good! ^_^] [cheeese…mmmmm, yummie.] [I luv cheese. Cheese in my crackers, in my bread, in Sano's shampoo that I rigged….] so that's why my hair turned orange after I took a shower…..REVENGE!! 

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head: [my alter ego's name is superman!!] no, that's my alter ego!! They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound, I'm single now, got no ring on his finger now, I nevah let chick bring me down…

17) Do you have magical powers?: no, dat makes me sad…T_T 

18) What type of music do you listen to?: hard rock!! Metallica all the way!! ( oh yeah, punk rock is for rock wannabes!!XP!!)

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: what is fllesh joos?

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: [there's a large metal pole up Bush's ass? I never knew that! ^_^] [*sighs* no soujiro, there is no large metal pole in bush's ass. ] [double oro?] [if there's a large metal pole in his ass, then how does he sit?] [I don't know who Bush is….] ha! Stupid boy! Everyone knows that Bush is the president of the, of the, of the….damn! What was it!

21) Do you like shiny objects?: [swords are shiny, so yes! ^_^] [same here.] [one day, I'm gonna have a sword like you guys!! But till then, shiny objects suck! They hurt my eyes!!] no shiny objects are too glinty. *sees a shiny object* oooh, pretty!

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: [seesha does not have a girlfriend, that I do not.] [not for long….hee hee hee….] [Kenshin!! Watch out!! An ugly racoon's gonna take you away!! Oh yeah, I don't have a girlfriend.] oh no! Yahiko's right! Kenshin! Watch out for Jo-chan!! Oh, and I don't have a girlfriend…yet.

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: [squirrels = evil…they're after us….] [you're really acting stoopid today, aren't ya? But I do have to agree, squirrels _are_ evil!] [yes, very much.] [bad squirrels!! They won't leave us alone!!!] [*thinks about squirrels* aaaah!! I scared myself!!] ya, and ya peed yourself too. XD I hate squirrels! Hate em hate em hate em!

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: [never!! Poor turtles! Kyoko will never learn.] [not yet. Kyoko is gonna teach me how to light a turtle on fire tomorrow! Its gonna be awesome!] ask Kyoko to give me lessons too!!!

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? . a lot of times. 

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. 

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: yes. When I say serious help, I mean SERIOUS help!

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: [is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"] [hey! that's a good point! Is sano the nice man in the white coat? if he is then yyyyy-no. ^_^] [I think that sano _is_ the nice man in the white coat. he's the only person I know who has a white coat. so no.] [Yes!! Sano is the nice man in the white coat! but what does it mean when he takes us away? Where?] [Sano is the only man in the white, so he is the nice man in the white coat! hey soujiro, when Sano took you away, where did he take you?] cool! I'm the nice man in the white coat!! and I'm gonna take all of u away!! Hahahahaha!!!

29) Are your friends loud?: [yesh, very very very very…….(u get the point, ne?)] [very true, very ,very true.] [they are really loud. I'm surprised that we're not even deaf!] [good point! I'm going to get earpluggs!] buy me some or I'll take u away 

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] [true, true. I agree] [count me in too!] [me too!] [me three!! So scary.] [me four! Scary scary scary!] me five!! *shivers in the thought of Aoshi*

31) Who is most reliable? [Soujiro! 3] [aww, thanx Artie! Hmm, I'll return the favor. Artemis is the most reliable person I know.] [you mean I'm not reliable? *sniffs* Kenshin] [aww, how sweet. Sorry Kyoko, but I think Kaoru is someone I can really rely on.] [thank you Kenshin! Kenshin is the most reliable person ever!!] [Kenshin, my one word answer for everything.] mmm, Kenshin,

32) Least reliable? [Misao XP] [yesh! She gives a bad name to ninjas!! XP] [hmm, you guys are a bit paranoid.] [Misao isn't bad! Now that Sano, tsk, tsk.] [the least reliable is of course, Sano, duh!] hey! I'm reliable! What about the time when I uh…or what about when you, er….and what bout that…ah, screw it!

33)Biggest pyro?: [Shishio(he was literally _on fire!_)] [I agree.(I always agree with my sister!)] [I disagree. Even if Shishio was on fire, Sano is more hot-headed.] [hey! You stole the words right outta my mouth! Thief! Thief!] why are you guys making fun of me! The biggest pyro is definatly Saito! No duh!

34) Who are your best friends? Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, Artemis, Kyoko and some other people that I forgot.

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Chocolate

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: [Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)] [….chocolate lovers….eh. Vanilla] [whats wrong wit chocolate? Its an awesome flavor!] [nothings wrong with it, Kyoko. Chocolate is yummy! Mmmmm!] [chocolate is yummy!!] [no! chocolate is bad!! It gives me pimples!! *shivers* I'll never forget that horrible moment.((read Yahiko's First Pimple for further information)) vanilla is safe, AND tasty!] aaah, butch up ya sissy! Chocolate is the main and most famous flavor of all! Hahahahahaha!!

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunrise

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? good

40) Do you have any siblings?: I'm an only child. Ya got a problem wit dat?

41) To be or not to be? Not to be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: [……..] [oro?! O_o] [what the heck?!] [what is an unlade swallow?] hmm, European or African?

43) What do you do when you're confused?: I like to eat…mmm food….

44) Do you believe in God?: [I don't think so, do I?] [I'll go with that answer…] [if God is the person that that Shougo-dude was preaching about, then no.] Shougo sux! Death to Shougo!

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? mm, none! I'm smart and pretty! * flashes a smile* (some girls: *swoon* ((Soujiro: oh yeah! *smiles* Whole crowd of girls: *swoon*))) damn…

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: I don't have a sibling, dammit! 

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] [y-yes….with Artemis…..] [well, no, but- WHAT!!!! ARTEMIS!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU EVIL !*@^#&%^@(@ (Artemis&Soujiro: whoo boy…)] [seesha is scared, that he is.. @_@ no] [so am I. Ya should've seen what Kyoko did to Artemis. She's lucky that she knew some healing spells.] [skinny dipping?! Why would I wanna swim naked?] cuz its cool and ya get to see the girl's goodies! *drools* (All the girls: *slap Sano* pervert!) ow-ies

48) Run around nude?: no

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: [this is really getting stupid….no!] [I agree. And no. I've never even seen the invisible monkeys anyway] [you can't see an _invisible _monkey baka!! ] [that is true, but what would an invisible monkey look like anyway?] [it would probably look like air. That would be interesting….] [um…yeah, I have.] eww! U nasty lil….hey! I remember that! U threw it at Kaoru!! Rotflmao(Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off)

51) Rolled around in jello?: no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: [yes] [**faints again**] [ya mean this is new to you, Kenshin?! You never knew Kyoko set fire to turtles?!?!] [I will set fire to a turtle! I can't wait till tomorrow!] teach me! Teach me!

53) Set fire to yourself?: [mmm, maybe, maybe not. that's for me to know and for you to never find out!!] his answer is yes and my answer is no.

54) Used this face on msn o-O? O-o nope. I use this one

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?: [whats an e-ne-ma?] e-ne-ma, I think its some kinda fancy sentence enahncer. ^___^

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: yes

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: yes

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: neither

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: [I dunno, set them on fire?] [see! See! Whatta did I tell ya! And I'd probably do nothing. I'm a pretty shy guy…] [Artemis isn't the one who'll be setting things on fire today _Sou-kun_…..] u[h, seesha don't think you should be setting anyone one fire…..again…..I don't know what I'd do if my friends don't answer me. Probably nothing.] [I would probably…..I don't…know….] [probably nothing. All my friends are bigger than me, heck Artemis's lil brother is almost older than I am!] ya! U small. And if my friends don't answer this, I';m gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…. Damn, came up empty again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: *sighs* okay, I'm sleepy and tired and-yah!

Chibi Akerri: *jumps on Artemis's back and covers her eyes* gimme piggy-bak wide! Pweez! Pweez! Pweez!

Sano: *walks up and pushe Chibi Akerri off* Megumi up next. Uh, Artemis?

Artemis: * curled up on the floor sleeping* zZzZzZzZzZ…

Chibi Akerri: owiez. Dat hut! Waaah!

Sano: why don't you go back to your playpen, ya runt.

Chibi Akerri: otay! *skips off*

Sano: *sighs* anyway, as I said, Megumi's up next. See ya next time!


	9. Megumi

Artemis: yes, I know. I haven't updated anything for the longest time. My computer whacked up on me and gave me some screwed up viruses. Oh well! As you know, its Megumi's turn to answer.

Megumi: O.O what! You mean you're gonna post up my answers all over the internet!!!

Artemis: yeah. Didn't Sano tell you?

Megumi: no, not at all. No! don't do it! 

Artemis: sorry, already done. Anyway, speaking of Sano, *walks up to Sano and punches him in the arm*

Sano: ow! What the hell was that for?!

Artemis: you lied in the quiz! You said you didn't have any siblings, but these reviewers say you do! 

Sano: uhh, I forgot?

Artemis: *slaps her forehead and sighs* forget it. Just get to the quiz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To:FoxyNurse_Babe56@hotmail.com

From:BadAss_ZaNzA_dUdE@msn.com

C'mon kitsune, it's a great test. I think. Maybe you can answer some of the unanswerable questions!

~Sanosuke

1) Name: Megumi Takani 

2) Age: 22

3) Gender: female

4) Hair Color: black

5) Nicknames: Kitsune, Foxy Lady, Nurse Megumi (even though I'm a doctor…)

6) Eye Color: brown

7) Plans for World Domination?: no

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: no

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: hmm, not super-loyal. That would be impossible!

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: yes, very much.

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: [………] [I agree] [oro?] […..is this some sorta joke?] [it probably is.] eww, no. that's sick and disgusting.

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: no, cartoons are for children

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: I don't have any plans to take over the world.

14) What school do you go to? I dont go to skool. Im a doctor and I alredi kno enuff

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] [hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!] [yes! Cheese _very _good!] [yes. Cheese _is very_ good! ^_^] [cheeese…mmmmm, yummie.] [I luv cheese. Cheese in my crackers, in my bread, in Sano's shampoo that I rigged….] [so that's why my hair turned orange after I took a shower…..REVENGE!!] hmm, I thought he kinda looked hot with orange hair, *gasp* did I just say that!……er, cheese is good, yes very good he he 

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head: [my alter ego's name is superman!!] [no, that's my alter ego!! They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound, I'm single now, got no ring on his finger now, I nevah let chick bring me down…] eminem wannabe, how pathetic! 

17) Do you have magical powers?: no, dat makes me sad…T_T 

18) What type of music do you listen to?: [hard rock!! Metallica all the way!! ( oh yeah, punk rock is for rock wannabes!!XP!!)] you hooligan, rock is for barbarians! Classical music is for the classy lady I am.

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: [what is fllesh joos?] ??? Flesh juice? What does that have to do with anything?

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: [there's a large metal pole up Bush's ass? I never knew that! ^_^] [*sighs* no soujiro, there is no large metal pole in bush's ass. ] [double oro?] [if there's a large metal pole in his ass, then how does he sit?] [I don't know who Bush is….] [ha! Stupid boy! Everyone knows that Bush is the president of the, of the, of the….damn! What was it!] Bush is the president of the United States, right? Well, pull that metal pole right out! We need to perform surgery! 

21) Do you like shiny objects?: [swords are shiny, so yes! ^_^] [same here.] [one day, I'm gonna have a sword like you guys!! But till then, shiny objects suck! They hurt my eyes!!] [no shiny objects are too glinty. *sees a shiny object* oooh, pretty!] aaaiiiii! Pretty shiny objects! I love it I love it I love it! *turns chibi* yayz!

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: [seesha does not have a girlfriend, that I do not.] [not for long….hee hee hee….] [Kenshin!! Watch out!! An ugly racoon's gonna take you away!! Oh yeah, I don't have a girlfriend.] [oh no! Yahiko's right! Kenshin! Watch out for Jo-chan!! Oh, and I don't have a girlfriend…yet]. You won't have a girlfriend forever! But I don't a man either….hmmm, Sano looks pretty appetizing right about now….

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: [squirrels = evil…they're after us….] [you're really acting stoopid today, aren't ya? But I do have to agree, squirrels _are_ evil!] [yes, very much.] [bad squirrels!! They won't leave us alone!!!] [*thinks about squirrels* aaaah!! I scared myself!!] [ya, and ya peed yourself too. XD I hate squirrels! Hate em hate em hate em!] squirrels are harmless. You guys are paranoid. *sees a squirrel and pets it* see? {CHOMP!} aaaah! It bit me!!!!

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: [never!! Poor turtles! Kyoko will never learn.] [not yet. Kyoko is gonna teach me how to light a turtle on fire tomorrow! Its gonna be awesome!] [ask Kyoko to give me lessons too!!!] why do you wanna learn how to fling a flaming turtle? And from a wench like Kyoko!

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? . a lot of times. 

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. 

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: [yes. When I say serious help, I mean SERIOUS help!] you better not be talking about me….

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: [is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"] [hey! that's a good point! Is sano the nice man in the white coat? if he is then yyyyy-no. ^_^] [I think that sano _is_ the nice man in the white coat. he's the only person I know who has a white coat. so no.] [Yes!! Sano is the nice man in the white coat! but what does it mean when he takes us away? Where?] [Sano is the only man in the white, so he is the nice man in the white coat! hey soujiro, when Sano took you away, where did he take you?] [cool! I'm the nice man in the white coat!! and I'm gonna take all of u away!! Hahahahaha!!!] you are sooo sad. First of all, you do realize that Aoshi has a white trench coat, so it would count as a white coat. and second of all, the men in the white coats are the people who take people away if someone starts acting insane.

29) Are your friends loud?: [yesh, very very very very…….(u get the point, ne?)] [very true, very ,very true.] [they are really loud. I'm surprised that we're not even deaf!] [good point! I'm going to get earpluggs!] [buy me some or I'll take u away] huh? What didja say? I can't hear you over the noise! 

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] [true, true. I agree] [count me in too!] [me too!] [me three!! So scary.] [me four! Scary scary scary!] [me five!! *shivers in the thought of Aoshi*] me six!!!

31) Who is most reliable? [Soujiro! 3] [aww, thanx Artie! Hmm, I'll return the favor. Artemis is the most reliable person I know.] [you mean I'm not reliable? *sniffs* Kenshin] [aww, how sweet. Sorry Kyoko, but I think Kaoru is someone I can really rely on.] [thank you Kenshin! Kenshin is the most reliable person ever!!] [Kenshin, my one word answer for everything.] [mmm, Kenshin,] Ken-san is very reliable.

32) Least reliable? [Misao XP] [yesh! She gives a bad name to ninjas!! XP] [hmm, you guys are a bit paranoid.] [Misao isn't bad! Now that Sano, tsk, tsk.] [the least reliable is of course, Sano, duh!] [hey! I'm reliable! What about the time when I uh…or what about when you, er….and what bout that…ah, screw it!] you are the weakest link. Sanosuke Sagara is the least reliable person ever

33)Biggest pyro?: [Shishio(he was literally _on fire!_)] [I agree.(I always agree with my sister!)] [I disagree. Even if Shishio was on fire, Sano is more hot-headed.] [hey! You stole the words right outta my mouth! Thief! Thief!] [why are you guys making fun of me! The biggest pyro is definatly Saito! No duh!] uh, wrong. You really are a big pyro, you hot-headed freak.

34) Who are your best friends? Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, Artemis, Sano(I cant believe I'm saying this) 

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): Chocolate

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: [Chocolate (chocolate rocks!! To hell wit vanilla!! XD)] [….chocolate lovers….eh. Vanilla] [whats wrong wit chocolate? Its an awesome flavor!] [nothings wrong with it, Kyoko. Chocolate is yummy! Mmmmm!] [chocolate is yummy!!] [no! chocolate is bad!! It gives me pimples!! *shivers* I'll never forget that horrible moment.((read Yahiko's First Pimple for further information)) vanilla is safe, AND tasty!] [aaah, butch up ya sissy! Chocolate is the main and most famous flavor of all! Hahahahahaha!!] chocolate is for the classy a.k.a. me!

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunrise

38) Darkness or light? light

39) Evil or good? good

40) Do you have any siblings?: I did have siblings, but I lost them a long time ago *sniff*

41) To be or not to be? To be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: [……..] [oro?! O_o] [what the heck?!] [what is an unlade swallow?] [hmm, European or African?] the speed of an unlade swallow is *starts doing all these calculations* *scratches her head* it doesn't add up!

43) What do you do when you're confused?: I am never confused!

44) Do you believe in God?: [I don't think so, do I?] [I'll go with that answer…] [if God is the person that that Shougo-dude was preaching about, then no.] [Shougo sux! Death to Shougo!] no, I don't, I think……

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? [mm, none! I'm smart and pretty! * flashes a smile* (some girls: *swoon* ((Soujiro: oh yeah! *smiles* Whole crowd of girls: *swoon*))) damn…] none. I am the smartest and prettiest creature on this planet!! Hee hee hee….

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: I don't have a sibling, dammit! 

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] [y-yes….with Artemis…..] [well, no, but- WHAT!!!! ARTEMIS!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU EVIL !*@^#&%^@(@ (Artemis&Soujiro: whoo boy…)] [seesha is scared, that he is.. @_@ no] [so am I. Ya should've seen what Kyoko did to Artemis. She's lucky that she knew some healing spells.] [skinny dipping?! Why would I wanna swim naked?] [cuz its cool and ya get to see the girl's goodies! *drools* (All the girls: *slap Sano* pervert!) ow-ies] *slaps Sano a lot* you little pervert! 

48) Run around nude?: no

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: [this is really getting stupid….no!] [I agree. And no. I've never even seen the invisible monkeys anyway] [you can't see an _invisible _monkey baka!! ] [that is true, but what would an invisible monkey look like anyway?] [it would probably look like air. That would be interesting….] [um…yeah, I have.] [eww! U nasty lil….hey! I remember that! U threw it at Kaoru!! Rotflmao(Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off)] O.O;;;;

51) Rolled around in jello?: no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: [yes] [**faints again**] [ya mean this is new to you, Kenshin?! You never knew Kyoko set fire to turtles?!?!] [I will set fire to a turtle! I can't wait till tomorrow!] [teach me! Teach me!] that wench will only teach you to be dumber

53) Set fire to yourself?: [mmm, maybe, maybe not. that's for me to know and for you to never find out!!] [his answer is yes and my answer is no.] suuuure, sano.

54) Used this face on msn o-O? o-O yes, very much

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?: [whats an e-ne-ma?] [e-ne-ma, I think its some kinda fancy sentence enahncer. ^___^] er, well, yeah. I kinda needed it for an experiment so…..heh heh.

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: no

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: yes

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: neither

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: [I dunno, set them on fire?] [see! See! Whatta did I tell ya! And I'd probably do nothing. I'm a pretty shy guy…] [Artemis isn't the one who'll be setting things on fire today _Sou-kun_…..] u[h, seesha don't think you should be setting anyone one fire…..again…..I don't know what I'd do if my friends don't answer me. Probably nothing.] [I would probably…..I don't…know….] [probably nothing. All my friends are bigger than me, heck Artemis's lil brother is almost older than I am!] [ya! U small. And if my friends don't answer this, I';m gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…. Damn, came up empty again] ??? I don't know, sue them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: so, who'd ya send it to?

Megumi: Aoshi

Artemis: why?

Megumi: I don't know

Artemis: oh well. Anyway, A.Pikachu, I am not from the Philippines, but I am Filipino. ^__^

Akerri: Filis suck! Go Egypt!

Artemis: *hits Akerri over the head with a frying pan* never insult my nationality!! *peace sign* Asian Pride!!! Hee hee hee! Anywayz, review, review, review!


	10. Aoshi

Artemis: yes, I am finally going to update Rurouni Kenshin E-mail Surveys. that's all I gots to say…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To: Silence_is_Deadly666@msn.com

From:FoxyNurse_Babe56@msn.com

I have no idea why I'm sending you this. I have no one else in my address book, so….write something nice about moi! *wink* oh ho ho ho ho!  
~Megumi

1) Name: Aoshi Shinomori 

2) Age: 26

3) Gender: male

4) Hair Color: black

5) Nicknames: I'd rather not have a nickname….

6) Eye Color: blue

7) Plans for World Domination?: …..

8) Have you ever been to sniper school?: no

9) Are you super loyal to your friends?: I have no friends….

10) Have you ever wanted to run away?: ……

11) Have you ever pooped on some one else on purpose?: [………] [I agree] [oro?] […..is this some sorta joke?] [it probably is.] [eww, no. that's sick and disgusting.] I can already see that this survey is pointless…

12) Do you still watch cartoons?: cartoons are for the ignorant

13) What are your plans to take over the world?: I have no plans to take over the world, just to become stronger…

14) What school do you go to? I have no need to be instructed by anyone

15) Do you like cheese? [No! eww!] [hmm, that answer seems to defy your pizza obsession. Yes. I like cheese. ^_^ cheese good!] [yes! Cheese _very _good!] [yes. Cheese _is very_ good! ^_^] [cheeese…mmmmm, yummie.] [I luv cheese. Cheese in my crackers, in my bread, in Sano's shampoo that I rigged….] [so that's why my hair turned orange after I took a shower…..REVENGE!!] [hmm, I thought he kinda looked hot with orange hair, *gasp* did I just say that!……er, cheese is good, yes very good he he] ….lactose intolerant ….

16) What are the name(s) of your alter egos in your head: ….alter…egos…??

17) Do you have magical powers?: I'm not sure….

18) What type of music do you listen to?: fresh screams are music to me

19) Is it a crime that they didn't put alcohols in the flesh juice?: [what is fllesh joos?] [??? Flesh juice? What does that have to do with anything?] I think they mean 'fresh' juice, but if they don't…then….*pauses*…..

20) Should we send a crew to Washington, D.C. to get the large metal pole out of Bush's ass?: no comment

21) Do you like shiny objects?: shiny is shiny is shiny. I don't care

22) Is your boyfirned/girlfriend really a cheap ho?: I have no need for a partner in love(Misao: *in the backround* *sniff* )

23) Do you think squirrels are after us?: no comment

24) Do you fling flaming turtles at people?: turtles….flames….its doesn't seem possible to me

25) Do you say "To hell with copy right!"? . no 

26) Are you dumping on your friends or being dumped on? Neither. 

27) Do most of your friends need serious help?: I have no friends

28) Have the nice men in white coats come and taken you away yet?: [is Sano the nice man in the white coat? 'cause if he is, then yes..^_^"] [hey! that's a good point! Is sano the nice man in the white coat? if he is then yyyyy-no. ^_^] [I think that sano _is_ the nice man in the white coat. he's the only person I know who has a white coat. so no.] [Yes!! Sano is the nice man in the white coat! but what does it mean when he takes us away? Where?] [Sano is the only man in the white, so he is the nice man in the white coat! hey soujiro, when Sano took you away, where did he take you?] [cool! I'm the nice man in the white coat!! and I'm gonna take all of u away!! Hahahahaha!!!] [you are sooo sad. First of all, you do realize that Aoshi has a white trench coat, so it would count as a white coat. and second of all, the men in the white coats are the people who take people away if someone starts acting insane.] yes, I have a white coat, but I do not take people away. Only there lives…..but I do recall megumi being taken away by those white-coated men.

29) Are your friends loud?: I have no friends, once again

30) Who's the quietest? [Aoshi (so quiet, he's scary!)] [true, true. I agree] [count me in too!] [me too!] [me three!! So scary.] [me four! Scary scary scary!] [me five!! *shivers in the thought of Aoshi*] [me six!!!]…..is that suppose to be an insult?….

31) Who is most reliable? I rely on no one but myself

32) Least reliable? I don't rely on anyone, so I wouldn't know

33)Biggest pyro?: …sano….

34) Who are your best friends? No one….

35) Chocolate or vanilla?(ice cream): who cares

36) Chocolate or vanilla over all: once again, who cares

37) Sunset or sunrise?: sunset

38) Darkness or light? both

39) Evil or good? both

40) Do you have any siblings?: no

41) To be or not to be? Not to be

42) What is the air sped velocity of an unlade swallow?: [……..] [oro?! O_o] [what the heck?!] [what is an unlade swallow?] [hmm, European or African?] [the speed of an unlade swallow is *starts doing all these calculations* *scratches her head* it doesn't add up!] ….pathetic. An unlade swallow means that it can't fly. Therefore, there _is no _air speed velocity

43) What do you do when you're confused?: never

44) Do you believe in God?: Buddha god, yes

45) If you could be smarter or prettier which would it be? [mm, none! I'm smart and pretty! * flashes a smile* (some girls: *swoon* ((Soujiro: oh yeah! *smiles* Whole crowd of girls: *swoon*))) damn…] [none. I am the smartest and prettiest creature on this planet!! Hee hee hee….] neither…I must be stronger

Have you ever....... 

46) Blown up your sibling?: I don't have a sibling

47) Gone skinny dipping? [Um…..hehe, yes.] [y-yes….with Artemis…..] [well, no, but- WHAT!!!! ARTEMIS!! YOU DID WHAT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU EVIL !*@^#&%^@(@ (Artemis&Soujiro: whoo boy…)] [seesha is scared, that he is.. @_@ no] [so am I. Ya should've seen what Kyoko did to Artemis. She's lucky that she knew some healing spells.] [skinny dipping?! Why would I wanna swim naked?] [cuz its cool and ya get to see the girl's goodies! *drools* (All the girls: *slap Sano* pervert!) ow-ies] [*slaps Sano a lot* you little pervert!] well, skinny dipping is like bathing, but in a like, right…..if so, then yes, I have 

48) Run around nude?: no

49) Flung poo and blamed it on the monkey?: no

50) Flung poo and blamed it on the invisible monkeys?: my prediction was correct. This test is pointless

51) Rolled around in jello?: no

52) Set fire to a turtle?: its not possible…

53) Set fire to yourself?: never

54) Used this face on msn o-O? I don't use msn

55) Asked the person next to you on the bus for an enema?: no comment

56) Stayed up all night watching a TV special?: no

57) Broke a promise when it was in your power not to?: yes

58) Are you doing this quiz because a) Your friends set fire to you b) 

your friends WILL set fire to you?: c….I have no friends

59) What will you do to your friends if they do NOT do this quiz?: how many times must I say this?!?! I HAVE NO FRIENDS!!! (Artemis: O_O…..that…was….a….first….)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Artemis: *reads Aoshi's answers* -___-;; how come some of your answers were either 'no comment' or '…'  
Aoshi: ….  
Artemis: *whacks his head*   
Misao: *whacks Artemis's head*  
Artemis: eek! Y-yooou…*evil eyes* grr….  
Misao: eep! I mean, er…yooou…  
Aoshi: I sent my survey to that girl *points to Misao*  
Artemis: *forced smile* eh heh heh….wonderful…until next time!  
Misao: Ja'ne!  
Artemis: *strangles Misao*


End file.
